mr_nanderas_warehousefandomcom-20200213-history
Wynne Lavis
History Wynne had always been different to the people around her. Not so much in a bad way, more so that she just didn't give importance to anyone that didn't have a connection to her. It made her seem reclusive when she was anything but. Because of this unintentional distancing, she gained few friends during her youth. Her parents had tried to help her move past this, but her own lack of interest doomed their attempts to failure. That said, because of her sister, Rouge, there was someone that gained a spot within her care. Her sister had always been minded to be an engineer, and this boy, Cordove, was much the same. Being older than them both by a few years, Wynne basically became their own caretaker. But despite how open and friendly they were, as the two of them became smarter, they gradually started building their ideas. Wynne suddenly found herself left out, not having the same skills as either of them. Rouge always made her welcome, but she had already seen the rift forming between them. As she stopped being with them, Wynne gained attention from other kids her age. Specifically, some that had attempted to pick on her sister and Cordove. With her being alone, and having been stood up to by her more than once, they had decided to let out some frustration on her. They quickly found out that past her intimidating nature, Wynne was little more than a girl without her family and friend. With no motivation to fight back, they had beaten her severely. Waking up in the care of Rouge and Cordove, Wynne eventually explained what had happened. That was the first time they had looked out for her, worried about her. But even with this change, she felt out of place with them. Continuing to go out alone, she received beatings several more times. Each time she did, Rouge and Cordove ended up discussing something they could make to help stop it from happening, after trying to convince her to hang out with them again. Gradually, the cycle of taking a beating and feeling the empathy of the two of them started changing her. She found it easier not to care at all. It made it easier to refuse them. It was after that moment, that Wynne started fighting back. The next time she had been targeted, it ended with her breaking the arms of two boys, and nearly killing another after crushing his windpipe. She was never targeted again, but when her parents found out, and saw her reaction, Wynne saw another rift opening up in front of her. Her complete lack of emotion, and her parent's concern for her eventually found only one solution. Combat school. Already old enough, she applied to Signal Academy within a week. It was subtle, but Rouge noticed it. With something to focus on, something for Wynne to have as her own, the rift she had between herself and the ones she cared about softened. Slowly, she started to return back to her sister and Cordove. While she was still somewhat aloof, Wynne was still open with them. The further she went through Signal, the more she shifted back to how she was. When her time there came to an end, she had easily secured a spot in Beacon Academy. But she didn't want that. Going to Beacon meant leaving Rouge and Cordove behind, and the two of them were the whole reason for her not drifting further down the path she had started on. But if she didn't go to Beacon, Wynne would need something else for her to use her skills on. After a bit of hunting, and some help from Cordove, she found a place with a group that hired itself out for various jobs. Most were guard duty, but as Wynne proved herself several times, she found the darker side of the business. Even though she was possibly their best employee, they didn't dare sending someone so young out on these jobs. Working with them for years, she built up a small reputation as quite the hired guard. Keeping as close as she could with Rouge and Cordove, they themselves advanced further and further down their respective engineering paths. Rouge focused on extraneous improvements, mainly in armour and a little bit into weaponry. But Cordove into prosthetics. With the two of them freely sharing knowledge, much of their work used ideas from both types. With Cordove's knowledge about the body, and Rouge's knack for electronics and control systems, they found making weapons was a valuable skill. As they tested their new gear, they used some of the exotic ideas for Wynne. Gaining more and more advanced gear, she one day found herself offered a certain job. Taking the job, Wynne entered a different world. The other people that took these jobs were hard, scarred and often violent. Despite her skill, most looked down on her for her age. The job she had taken was completely different from all the ones she had taken before. For this one, she had to kill. Not having done so ever before, part of her was worried if she could do it or not. But the money from the job, and her personality gave her enough incentive to try. Being one of many people involved, Wynne didn't get much information. But being new to these jobs, she was just to hang back and see how it was done. Attacking a group of what she assumed to be criminals, she was staying behind their group involved, seeing the carnage they left behind. Though she didn't care what happened to the people she saw, the brutality she witnessed surprised her. While looking at a pile of bodies left by the company, a couple of the people getting slaughtered had taken advantage of the unmoving target. Not expecting to be attacked, Wynne didn't have her aura up. When the explosive weaponry hit on either side of her, they nearly tore her to pieces. Her left arm took most of the explosion, saving a good deal of her body form harm. The other shot had been further away, and ended up only taking half of her outstretched right arm. The damage to her body nearly ended up killing her. The group that had gone barely making it back to Vale with her. While Wynne was unconscious, Rouge and Cordove found out what happened. When they saw her, they eventually came to the conclusion that they had to do something to help her once again. Waking up two weeks later, Wynne found herself in a hospital. Not remembering what happened, she was shocked to find that she now had two prosthetic arms. Not able to move them, or sit upright very far, she was confined to her mind for the better part of a day. Rouge and Cordove came to see her towards the end of the day, explaining the arms and what they knew of what happened. Giving her a few days to recover some strength, Cordove began explaining what and how the arms would work. They hadn't been activated because she had woken up the day after they had been attached, and needed time to form a bond with her body. With several days rest, her aura had done a good job of making them permanent, and they had been turned on for her. Wynne wasn't allowed to use them much at first, but as the hospital got her up and moving, the three of them began testing them to their fullest. The result was astounding. They worked perfectly, the connections her arms once had being used for her new arms. The only thing that Wynne didn't understand was the weight. When she asked, she found out why. Rouge and Cordove had packed them both with weapons. During their explanation, someone none of them recognised had turned up. Introducing himself as Aleco, Wynne found out he was now the leader of the company she had been in. Stating he was there to see if she was still interested in being a part of the company, he also took an interest into Cordove. With the two of them getting the offer, neither made a decision at that time. But when she recovered completely, she accepted. Finding Cordove had also accepted his offer, she continued to work for Aleco for another year, until at the age of 27, she vanished. Her disappearance was so complete, not even her former employer could find a trace of her location. What happened to make her vanish, not even Cordove knows. The only person to have even a tiny piece of an idea about it was Rouge, but during the year she had found someone. Having drifted apart from her sister, and being distracted by her new found love, the one person that could have figured out what happened didn't even know she'd gone. During the next twenty seven years, Cordove heard rumours of someone similar to Wynne. A living icon of death, with two prosthetic arms. The only info he could gather was the name Omega, and the fact that this woman was a killing machine. This woman brought an end to anything she was involved in, toppling more than one company over the years. Then two years ago, the rumours vanished, just like Wynne had all those years ago. Cordove had never stopped looking, but when his only lead on his former friend disappeared, he lost hope. In truth, Wynne had gotten so much hate directed towards her, three entire mercenary companies had tried to kill her once and for all. She had killed nearly all of them before the airship they brought crashed where she had been fighting. Worn out, and with several tonnes of metal above and around her, Wynne spent three days lying underneath the wreak. On the brink of death for most of it, she lived when a bunch of scavengers had found her. With the intention to sell her as a slave, the four men were found dead several weeks later. Long thought dead, she returned to Vale in hiding for the better part of two years, to find the daughter she had left to protect twenty seven years ago. Appearance (Totally not placeholder design at all) Some kind of dress thing, without sleeves. I'm thinking a maroon colour, with some ice blue details on it. Like edges and stuff and a nice braided bit around the waist, which curves down each side. The dress reaches to her knees, past which tight fitting jeans are worn. Midnight blue, only a patch from her knees to mid shin can be seen, as a pair of leather boots comes over them. Her arms are a polish charcol, contrasting her skin quite a bit. Some old scarring can be seen where the prosthetics meet her skin. Her face has a few small scars, with the left side being marred from the explosion in her youth. Her hair hides this to a degree, going just past her shoulders in a wavy fashion, being a deep wine colour. Weapons and Skills Combat Prosthetics Rather old but still advanced technology, Wynne's prosthetic arms house several different forms of weapons. Within both arms is a set of what was dubbed 'omni-wires'. Ten lengths of fifteen metre long strands of high tensile wire, with prototype micro-jets down their length. Being stored in her forearms, they are controlled directly through the prosthetics. Every strand can be used interdependently, but the extreme level of concentration and skill required make this somewhat impractical. Very good at tangling enemies, if enough pressure is applied to a caught target they can cut through un-armoured opponents. They are also good for defensive purposes, most often moving rapidly around Wynne in a bubble shield like manner, deflecting all but the heaviest hitting shots and blows. This can be maintained for a few minutes under heavy stress, but the cool down of the micro-jets means it can be used successively. The micro-jets themselves can put out quite a bit of force, but are designed to permit long term use over power, and so while they could still push a person around, they can do so much longer than any other propulsion unit their size. Apart from these, the right arm has a short blade that can be extended from the forearm. Emerging out above the wrist, it removes the use of the hand while it's out, but increases it's strength through rigidity. In the other arm is a very small gauss rifle. Low power, but still enough to break through some armour, this weapon has sat unused for almost twenty eight years. This is due to Wynne not having the skills to properly maintain such a weapon, and the fact that she only has one shot for it. Skills and abilities A veteran in combat, Wynne has had forty years of training and experience. Having learnt many things during her life, she has a wide range of talent with weapons and martial arts. Not a master by any means, she does however have the variety of knowledge and training to counter many different styles and methods. This experience serves her well, with good tactical appraisal earned from her years in combat. Knowing her limits, and often a good judges of other's, Wynne has faced situations in which she was at a disadvantage but managed to turn it around due to her good planning and abundance of skill. Outside of combat, she has learnt just as much. A competent pilot and a fair hand with medical gear, being able to get to and from places and patch herself up was very valuable. Semblance: Geomagnetic Field A field that Wynne can generate, while it can affect anything living, the effect is minimal. The geomagnetic field does however affect electric currents and radio waves rather strongly. The field can be expanded indefinitely, but beyond twenty metres will leave her extremely drained if used for too long. What her semblance does for the most part is overcharge any electrical current and disrupt radio waves. Any unprotected circuitry and wiring will heat up and start to overload within a minute, with protected ones taking quite a bit longer. A benefit of this is that during this time, anything powered will have an abundance of energy. Wynne uses this to boost her prosthetics, as while the field is active both the omni-wires and and the arms themselves are overcharged and have increased power. But being in the centre of the field, they are the most susceptible to it's effects. Rather resistant, but not immune, they can last for up to half an hour before overloading. Personality Wynne is not a person that is easy to understand. She comes off as cold and somewhat brutal, but in reality cannot care for anyone beyond her family and only friend. But even this has faded. Having spent around twenty seven years away from them, there is little left to her. She cares nothing for people, whether it be their life, or they opinion of her. Not even her family would feel much warmth from her now, Wynne feeling as though she has gone past her own life, and is no longer anything in the world. With no purpose, and only the desire to find her family, she drifts from encounter to encounter, piecing together what is left of her former life. Gallery Wynne Concept.png|Credit to Flora Category:Mr. Nandera's Work Category:RWBY based OC Category:Further Development